The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Zamioculcas plant, botanically known as Zamioculcas zamiifolia and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Heemzamio’.
The new Zamioculcas plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of an unnamed selection of Zamioculcas zamiifolia, not patented. The new Zamioculcas plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor on a single plant of the mutation parent selection within a population of plants of the mutation parent selection in a controlled greenhouse environment in De Kwakel, The Netherlands on Jul. 10, 2012.
Asexual reproduction of the new Zamioculcas plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in De Kwakel, The Netherlands since July, 2012 has shown that the unique features of this new Zamioculcas plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.